Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)
"The Final Battle Part 2" is episode number 13.3 and the final episode of the first season of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. HTF Episode Description It’s Cuddles vs. Disco Bear in a mad struggle of will for good or evil to reign supreme! It all comes to a head in the final installment of this epic tale of dueling personalities. Who says two heads are better than one? Plot Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Cro-Marmot, who dresses like a woman. Toothy spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Before his eye is pierced by the hook, however, Cuddles grabs Toothy's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, laughing, when Flippy's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Cro-Marmot into the closet, crushing against the block of ice. Flippy struggles with the evil version of himself, when we go back to the Autopsy Turvy title screen. It suddenly splits apart and we see a flipped out Cuddles Wins holding his Bowie knife in front of a red background with the words The Final Battle Part 2 below him. We cut back to the end of The Final Battle Part 1 when Cuddles wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking some pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a seperate being and they begin fighting. begins aggressively attacking Good Flippy, putting Good Flippy on the defensive. He is able to put some space between them when gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Good Flippy as he tries to phone for help. uses an umbrella to disarm and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. then chases finds another stapler and starts firing back. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. bleeding and hurtling towards the umbrella, while he loads the staples into his stapler. shoots at umbrella in an attempt at making a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal into his garage, hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. thinks all is well until pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Flippy to swerve all over the road. We go back to the scene where Cuddles and Toothy are coming out of the closet, when Flippy's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them as it did before. Good Flippy drives forward again and we see Cuddles and Toothy's bodies crushed in the closet. Evil Flippy begins trying to tear off one of Good Flippy's ears, so Good Flippy intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is totaled and both Flippies fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drumset, Good Flippy punches Evil Flippy across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four woodwind instruments to fall and hit him on the head. The Mole, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him because he listens to music on a set of headphones. And The Mole gets a cut as a result. Evil Flippy launches the woodwind instruments at Good Flippy, mistaking a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Good Flippy deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, which fly out of the building and impale Lifty and Shifty's chests like a achery arrow. Evil Flippy then charges at Good Flippy with a guitar, mistaking it for a club. Good Flippy throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Evil Flippy in the back of the head, knocking him out. And The Mole puts the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal. Thinking he's won, Good Flippy walks away when he trips a wire that sends a piano crashing down on him. ‎ Good Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Evil Flippy then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Good Flippy. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but at one point when the light comes on, Good Flippy is gone. He appears behind Evil Flippy and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Evil Flippy holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Good Flippy's reflection can b e seen holding a knife to his own neck. Flippy then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Flippy stops being insane and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Evil Flippy to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Evil Flippy is able to take the knife from Good Flippy. Evil Flippy manages to begin punching Good Flippy, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Evil Flippy opens his door to reveal clones of himself. Surprised, Good Flippy does likewise, revealing another army. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, the original Flippy emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. He walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where he finds he has no injuries. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud noise, but Flippy doesn't go insane. Realizing that he's finally cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, Flippy triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, he immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Lumpy who is still hypnotized from the previous episode. Moral "Two is company, three is a crowd!" Deaths #Cuddles and Toothy are crushed to death by Cro-Marmot's block of ice. #Lifty and Shifty are killed when woodwind instruments pierce their chests like arrows. #A innumerable amount of imaginary Flippies die in an epic battle. #The original Flippy is run over by a truck. Goofs #Even though Mime's featuring role pop-up came up, he's nowhere in the episode as he got killed in Double Whammy Part 1 (although, this was most likely done to trick the viewers, as Autopsy Turvy is a fake-out episode, but still, all other featuring characters do appear in this episode). #Thought in Double Whammy Part 1, Lumpy featured but in the second part he only made an apperance. #While falling forward, Toothy's eye is at the same level as the hook, but when the camera changes to reveal Cuddles holding him back, the hook is at the same level as Toothy's ear. #When Toothy and Cuddles come out of the closet, there are clothes on the closet's floor, but when Toothy stands on the stool, the clothes are gone. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their blood shouldn't have splattered outside the closet walls seeing as they were knocked through the doorway. #When Flippy wakes up is his bed, the design on his beret is on both sides. But when he goes into the bathroom, the design is only on one side. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #The locations of the pictures and decorations of Flippy's house change numerous times throughout the fight. #When Good Flippy and Evil Flippy rush for the stack of staples, the staplers in their hands disappear. #When Good Flippy and Evil Flippy run for the stack of staples it is purple, but when Evil Flippy loads it into the stapler it is pink. #When Evil Flippy starts to fight with Good Flippy in the car, Good Flippy's beret is facing the right side. However,in the next second, it is facing the left side. #Flippy's car exits the building that Cuddles, Toothy, and Cro-Marmot are in at a perpendicular angle from its entrance, but when the camera view changes to the outside view it only shows the hole that is used to exit the building. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #Evil Flippy launches only five recorders, but when they fly across the room, there are a lot more. #When Lifty gets impaled by the recorder, one of his arms is detached from his body. #Evil Flippy was using a car battery to zap Good Flippy, so the lights should not have flickered when Evil Flippy connected the battery to the bed frame. #After Evil Flippy's collision with the mirror, shards of glass fly off of it, but the mirror does not break. #On the mirror, when Flippy flips the knife, you can see blood on Flippy's wrist despite the fact there is no blood on his wrist in any preceeding or following shots. #The injuries on all the Flippy clones disappear as they begin fighting. #When Evil Flippy was holding the knife to Good Flippy's neck his reflection wasn't in the mirror but when Good Flippy punches him into the mirror, his reflection is seen as he hits the mirror and as he aprouches Good Flippy with his knife. #In the battle, two Evil Flippys rip an Evil Flippy apart. Although, it could be a Good Flippy flipping out. Trivia #The plot of the episode, where the main character unknowingly battles an imaginary foe of himself, is a reference to Fight Club. #This episode marks the only instance in the first season of the TV series that Toothy was given an starring role icon. #Toothy's Pop-Up in the opening could possibly be a reference to Eye Candy. #This is the first episode where Flippy killed other characters by accident. #Flippy's torture scene is a reference to Rambo: First Blood Part II. #During the final battle, one of the Flippys has the "Pac-Man" eyes of Good Flippy, but the sharp teeth of Evil Flippy. Later on, two Evil Flippys work together to kill another Evil Flippy (or one of the good Flippys was flipping out). #Flippy is the last character to die in the first season of the TV series. #The moral of this episode is the same as in Peas in a Pod. #Several parts of the house fight are a reference to The Matrix. #There are no female characters in this episode. #Flippy later suffers a similar death in Without A Hitch. #This is one of the few episodes where the direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change (since he appeared in only one shot). #This is the first episode in which Flippy is killed by another character (which, ironically, is a Generic Tree Friend). #This episode has been released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part 1. Lumpy, Flippy, and Cuddles appear in all three episodes, where Lumpy survives all three and Flippy and Cuddles die twice. #The name "Erika" is written in blood on the wall after the battle. #If one listens while Good Flippy is getting strangled in the jeep, you can hear him say "Oh Crap, what the Fuck" #Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Flippy's death in Flippin' Burgers. #Even though Flippy's death at the end was caused by a generic tree friend, several fans had blamed Lumpy for that act. (probably because he was the only one shown in the truck). #This episode made some fans believe Flippy was cured of his problem for good, as he did not flip-out in Without A Hitch (only in Flaky's thoughts). However, On My Mind, proved that he still flips out but it could take place before that. #In the battle, One of the good Flippys deaths is related to Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity #This episode's title is a play on the phrase "topsy turvy". Category:TV episodes Category:Military